Deal With It December
by shalbores
Summary: "What strain of Christmas fever did you catch that you would go out at 6AM to feed the grouses, you blonde asshat. And how unfortunate was I that I was out jogging at the time." Holiday AU.


**A/N: Credits to Tumblr user** _ **marzipanandminutiae**_ **for the prompt. Changed it up a bit to fit the season.**

* * *

"On your left," a gentle voice emerged from behind, bringing Alison to step on the spot she had just scattered sesame seeds around.

"Aww, man," the blonde muttered to herself. She was clearly bummed that the birds that were just about to settle near the seeds fled when she moved abruptly to give way to the jogger.

Turning her attention to the mystery girl, she found herself staring at the back of a lean, brunette girl in a light green top and running shorts, with a nice behind if one might add – quickly sauntering away. The girl sported a ponytail and had her earphones on so there was really no point in verbally dissing her if she wouldn't hear it anyway.

Instead, Alison DiLaurentis, who was rather feeling the spirit of Christmas, let slide a perfect opportunity to pick a fight and just decided to continue feeding the birds. Birds that were now poking around the area she threw sesame on.

It put a smile on her face, and it wasn't the same smile brought on by the satisfaction of being voted homecoming queen or publicly humiliating stupid jocks or slamming losers for that matter. It was because of how quiet things are in Wright's Playground and how serene the whole place was. Plus, there were the grouses which added an extra touch of innocence in the mix. Here, she could forget all about being queen bee and just be herself.

* * *

Moments had passed when the very same girl yet again jogged by and caught her off-guard; this time making her drop the bird feed she had at hand.

It cost her five dollars, and she had only sprayed a couple of handfuls. Now they were all on the ground with no birds to show for it.

" _That's it,"_ Alison's inner monologue raged. She could have let it go again, too, but the jogger didn't even look back to see the damage she's done. Now fueled with annoyance, Alison ran towards the direction the mystery brunette was going. She could hardly keep up with the girl, but somehow she managed to trail just behind her, repeatedly yelling 'hey'. And when _that_ didn't work, she did what most irate people would do in a hot pursuit – she yanked on the jogger's top, ultimately putting the brunette's run to a sudden halt and causing herself to slam against the brunette's back.

"What the hell?" the brunette breathed and turned to face her as she yanked off her earphones.

"Good morning would be more appropriate, don't you think?" Alison answered, her frustration matching the jogger's demeanor.

"What was that for?!"

" _That_ was for ruining my quiet Christmas morning," the irritated blonde said.

" _I_ ruined your morning? And I suppose you tugging on my shirt was oh so delightful," the jogger countered.

Alison thought she had heard the brunette whisper the word 'crazy' after her last statement, but shrugged it off quickly when she found the girl taking notice of the spilt seeds on the ground a few meters away.

"If you're wondering, yes, that's your fault," Alison exclaimed.

"Oh, I wasn't holding bird feed last time I checked. I also didn't bump into you so, yeah. Not my fault, blondie," the other girl replied nonchalantly.

As though she had an epiphany, Alison put on her trademark Alison DiLaurentis smile, the devilish grin she always had on when she was about to roast someone.

The fact that this girl seemed to have no idea who she was opened one too many possibilities of her claiming this jogger's ass.

 _She must be new in town,_ Alison thought to herself, considering the brunette didn't even cringe when they had the bitter exchange of words.

"Are you in high school?" Alison asked out of the blue.

"What?" the brunette questioned and began to walk as she felt the cold. She had after all, stopped running. It was only a matter of time before the cold caught up to her.

Alison followed suit, going wherever it was the brunette was headed.

"Are you," she slowed her words down, "in high school?"

"Yes, but it doesn't change the fact that you were a bitch just now," the jogger snapped.

"Sorry. But you made me spill my bird feed. Anyhow," Alison started, quite unsure of where the conversation was going and more so as to why she felt so driven to terrorize the jogger sooner rather than later. Maybe it was because of their terrible first encounter, or that she got insecure enough because this girl had beautiful lashes and rocked a Dri-Fit Nike shirt _and_ had a nice ass. Maybe it was because this brunette ruined Christmas morning for her and now owed her coffee. Or it all could have been the excitement of seeing a fresh face in Rosewood. "Either you're new here, or you don't go to Rosewood High. Which is it?" Alison challenged.

"And I should tell you because?" the brunette crossed the road, apparently done with her jog because she headed for the Apple Rose Grille's entrance.

"Because," Alison paused, waiting for the brunette to go into the shop so she could go in herself.

"Were you planning on sitting with me? Because I would rather head home than have coffee in front of you. I'm afraid you'll interrupt coffee too," the girl said matter-of-factly.

"I can do whatever I want," the feisty blonde objected, her taunting smile unwavering.

"In that case, try breaching my home security system because _I_ am going home," the jogger rolled her eyes and walked the opposite direction.

"Okay, hold on, hold on," Alison appealed. It was so unlike her to be chasing after strangers. Especially this one, whom she wished would trip on her toes just minutes ago.

Something about this jogger really piqued her interest.

"I wanna get to know you, and you, well, you clearly need a shot of espresso," Alison checked to see the girl's reaction. She only got more encouraged when the girl flushed a bright red after she insinuated that this was a way of her flirting with the brunette. "Let me buy you coffee and whatever The Grille's Christmas special is, and _you_ tell me a little something about yourself. What do you say?"

"I say," the brunette composed herself and took a step closer towards the blonde, just enough to emphasize that she was not in the mood to play mind games, "I may be new around here but that doesn't mean you get to own me. I know girls like you," she eyed Alison from head to toe before speaking again. "You're head bitch, constantly looking for subordinates. Unfortunately for you, honey, I don't go to Rosewood High."

"I wasn-" Alison was cut off when the brunette quickly followed up as she began to walk away.

"Have an awful Christmas, neighbor."

Alison's brow quirked in disbelief. Was this new girl really sassing her? In _her_ town?

 _"_ Bitch," Alison whispered a little too loudly.

The jogger turned her head just enough for Alison to see her scoff.

"Blonde."


End file.
